


[Podfic] call me home by moirariordan

by fire_juggler



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Charity Auctions, Collars, Feeeeeeelings, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I saw this and thought of you," Brad tells him, voice shaking with the effort not to laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] call me home by moirariordan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [jaegermighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegermighty/pseuds/jaegermighty). Log in to view. 



> Recorded for Paraka for the Scarleteen Auction.  
> Cover Art by Reena_Jenkins

Cover Art created by reena_jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/call_me_home.mp3)

## Length:

00:50:51 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/call_me_home-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 49 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/call_me_home-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 24.6 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
